Still The One - A Larry Stylinson Fic
by stylinsonwhore
Summary: I suck at summaries, but it's a Larry fic with Taylor drama, I'll come up with a summary when I have more story. Okay, thank you :)


**_{Prompt! Louis and Harry get into a fight over all this nonsense with taylor and taylor tries to have sex with Harry at one of their sleepovers and Harry considers it because it would be so much easier but then at the last minute can't because of Louis and his love for him. Plus Taylor is too skinny for his taste anyway :)}_**

**A/N: This was going to be a oneshot, but you may have realized, I can't write short stories, they always ****_suck. _****So this'll have chapters, and I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't have put the prompt in, because it gives away the plot. Ah well. Read, Comment, Favourite, etc. Or just comment, and let me know what you think, I love to hear from you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This story is purely fiction. If I owned anything in this story, the-ship-that-must-not-be-named wouldn't even be a thing that doesn't exist,and Larry would have come out a long time ago. Anyway. **

Louis reached for the remote, pushing a handful of Cool Original Doritos into his mouth as he did so; he had grown bored of the seemingly endless _How I Met Your Mother _omnibuses_, _jumping from one channel to another, stopping for a few seconds, just long enough to briefly view what was airing. _X Factor USA._ He shrugged and settled down to watch, fond memories of his own time on the show springing to mind, as an advertisement for _Clean & Clear Fresh Cleanse_ showed on screen.

Running a hand through his hair and turning the volume down, he let his head fall back on the sofa, bored and restless. Harry was over two hours late, he said he would be home by now, and Louis had reserved a table for the two of them at an expensive restaurant in the next town: the boys had been busy on the Up All Night tour, and in a month or two, they'd be going on tour again for Take Me Home, and they were all eager to spend some time relaxing with friends and family. Louis, however, wanted to spend as much time as he could with Harry, before he was forced to keep his distance from his long-term boyfriend: management had made it clear that, even though both boys and a lot of their fans thought otherwise, if they came out as gay, they would lose money, fans and record sales. So Louis was forced to "date" Eleanor Calder, and although the two were good friends, he only wished he could hold hands with _Harry _in public, cuddle him during interviews.  
Where _was _Harry? He'd been dressed and ready for the past hour. Tapping out a quick _Where are you curly? Dinner at 6, dont forget :) xxxxxx _on his phone to the missing boy, he sighed, sent the message and scratched the back of his neck, before letting out a yawn and going on Twitter to reply to some fans.  
_RT: " Zayn_Can_TMH truly madly deeply is amazing, I can't stop listening #TMH" glad you like it :)  
DoctorInTheTardis why didn't you stop to say hello? I wasn't busy :) _

"-the lovebirds were seen walking through the town. I'm sure we're _all _excited about the latest power couple, fans are calling them _Haylor_, and you've got to admit, One Direction's cheeky curly haired singer and the country singer make an adorable match," said a voice from the television. Louis looked up at the sound of his band name, only to see a picture of his boyfriend with Taylor Swift, walking through St. James Park, holding hands. He groaned, and turned the volume to mute: he had grown tired of seeing _Haylor _everywhere.  
He just wanted Harry to come home. The flat was silent, other than the buzz of the television and the gentle hum of the radiator.

The trademark _X_ zoomed onto the screen, and as Louis turned the volume back up, his ears were greeted by the much too familiar sound of the _X Factor _theme tune, indicating the show had resumed. Louis could remember his days on the UK version of the show, where he made the best friends a guy could ask for, and found the love of his life. Smiling, Louis held a cushion to his chest, clutching the packet of Doritos, and became immersed in the programme, rooting for all the contestants: he had first-hand experience in the gut-wrenching nerves that came with every performance, and felt sorry for everyone.  
A key clicked in the lock of the front door, startling Louis. And suddenly the door was opening in the hall, and Louis was up on his feet, brushing Dorito pieces from his t-shirt and removing any traces of it from his face. Pushing the half empty blue _Better for Sharing _packet behind a cushion, he patted his hair down, as Harry stepped into the room, sniffing the air.  
"Someone's been eating Doritos," he grinned, taking a step closer to his boyfriend and pulling him into his arms. Louis melted into his touch, resting his cheek on Harry's shoulder, arms wrapped around the younger boy.  
"Shut up," Louis smiled. "Where have you been? You said you'd be home ages ago," he mumbled the words into the crook of Harry's neck.  
Harry shivered at the feel of Louis' warm breath on his skin. "Oh, Taylor wanted to get coffee after the movie, and then we went to Covent Garden for a bit," he said casually.  
Louis lifted his head and locked eyes with Harry. "Taylor?"  
Harry heaved a sigh, breaking the embrace with his lover, but keeping hold of him, hands on the older boy's waist. "_Lou, _you _know_ I don't like this any more than you do, but it's out of my hands. Management wants me to pretend to date Taylor, publicity for Take Me Home and Red. It sucks, but it's like you and Eleanor, it means _nothing_, you're the one I love,"  
"I know…" Louis looked down at his socked feet. "It's just… we haven't got that much time together, what with the tour and stuff…"  
Harry lifted one hand and placed it on Louis' cheek, causing him to look up at the curly haired boy. "We've got now," Harry grinned, an irresistible cheeky smile that sent Louis' stomach into turmoil.  
"Speaking of which, what are you wearing tonight?" Louis asked, stepping out of his boyfriend's reach and walking over to the mirror and began trying out different hairstyles.  
"Your hair looks fine, love," said Harry, without a second thought. "Tonight?" his eyebrows crinkled in question.  
"We're going out for dinner, babe. Didn't you get my text?" Louis turned away from his reflection, and faced Harry.  
"Shit! My phone died. It completely slipped my mind," Harry's eyes were wide.  
"S'alright, just run along and get yourself dressed, we have to leave soon, if we want to get there on time," said Louis, completely unfazed by his boyfriend's negligence of the dinner, turning back to the mirror, adjusting his collar.  
Harry stepped over and snaked his arm around Louis' waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, and then nuzzling his forehead against Louis' upper arm. Louis giggled, ecstatic to be alone with his boyfriend, without the screaming girls and bright lights. "I know I'm irresistible, but we're going to be _late_, go get changed!" he pushed Harry playfully.  
"Lou… I have to go ice skating with Tay. I'm _really_ sorry. Can't we go another time?"  
_Tay_? Louis wanted to throw up.  
He backed away from Harry, standing by the armrest of the sofa, his toe circling the carpet..  
"Not really… They were fully booked; I had to beg for the table, Haz. Can't you reschedule with Tay_lor_?" He emphasized the last syllable. "Or is management being an ass again?"  
"It's not for management, babe, we just thought it'd be fun. Taylor's really great, you'd like her,"  
"Harry, I can't believe you. We've only got a bit of time with each other, and you're throwing it away on some girl you've known for two seconds!" Louis exclaimed, hurt and anger in his eyes.  
"Louis, if I could, I would, but I already told her t-," Harry started to formulate an apology, startled by the lack of understanding shown by his boyfriend. Louis rarely got worked up about anything, he was always so laidback and carefree.  
"Save it," Louis made for the door, and as Harry opened his mouth to ask where he was going, Louis answered the unsaid question, as if he could read his mind, which he probably could: they were that close.  
"I'm going to see Liam and Dani,"  
"Wait! What about dinner?"  
"Doesn't matter, I'll call and cancel from Liam's, have fun with Taylor," Louis said firmly.  
The door slammed shut, and Harry was left standing in the middle of the living room, looking gormless.


End file.
